Sweet Anger 2
by cold-blue-perception
Summary: After Sara comes back to work, the team continues to change. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The original CSI characters aren't mine. I created a few of my own, though.  
Rating: M Author's Notes: This is the second part of the story, so you'll probably want to read the first part…It will make more sense that way.

Sweet Anger 2 Chapter One

The annual policeman's ball was held in the Tangiers' ballroom almost every year. Normally there weren't too many lab employees attending, but for the first time, the lab had held the number one position, even beating out Quantico, for two months straight. It was a cause to celebrate.

"My feet are killing me. I'm taking a break," Sara said as she and Greg approached their table, where Nick, Macy, and Grissom were talking quietly.

Both men glanced up at her, seeing her for the first time since they had arrived. Her black, strapless gown was more than they expected from her.

"Did you wear the shoes that you got yesterday?" Macy asked.

"Nope. These are the ones I got when we went to San Francisco three weeks ago."

"You went to San Francisco?"

"Just for the day."

"Why?"

"To shop, of course." She smiled when everybody glanced at her.

"Shopping? You went all the way there to shop?"

"Yes. I figured if I was going to shake my ass in front of everyone and their dog, I better look good doing it."

"You did a good job," Grissom broke in.

"Well, you can thank Catherine. Where is she by the way?"

"She and Warrick are…running late. He called a few minutes ago. They're on their way.

Sara looked at Grissom and a smile broke out.

"That's nice."

"What?"

"At least somebody is getting laid. Come on Nicky, let's dance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By eleven o'clock, the party was in full swing. Most everyone had a couple of drinks, and all of the dinner mess had been cleared away. It was a nice change of pace for everyone.

"I can't believe you guys didn't bring dates," Sara said to Nick and Greg jokingly.

"I can't believe you're not drinking."

"Alright, Jerk. I'm sorry."

"Who needs dates? There are plenty of single women here"  
"Couldn't get anyone to come, huh?"

"I had plenty of call backs, thank you very much."

"Poor Greg. Are you going to turn into a pumpkin at the end of the night?"

"Real funny, Sara. Where's your date?"

"Uh, Greg…" Warrick warned, glancing at Grissom.

"That's okay, Warrick. I'm a big girl. Actually, I was invited by several nice gentlemen, I declined their offers, though."

"Why?" Catherine asked. Warrick squeezed her knee under the table, and she bit back a laugh.

"Because I wanted to keep my options open? No sense being tied down to one guy, you know."

"Come on, guys. This is a party. We are celebrating, remember?"

"I think I've done enough celebrating for one night. I'm leaving."

"Sara, it's early-"

She raised a hand to cut Macy off.

"I'm tired. I'm going. Thanks for the company everyone. I had a blast. Greggo, dance a few more for me, okay?"

She was glad that Grissom had arranged for their table in the back of the room. She only had to walk a few steps around the table to leave. She was almost there when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned too quickly, and came face to face with Grissom.

"You aren't leaving yet."

"Yes I am. Take your hands off of me."

"Let's dance."

"Go to hell."

She didn't like feeling the heat of everyone's stares/

"Excuse us, we're going to dance."

Sara yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I said no, Gil. I'm sure you can get one of those other pretty young women to dance with you. You still like them young, don't you?"

"I doubt you want to have this conversation right here and now." He was talking through clenched teeth. "So I suggest you dance with me."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you go fuck yourself? That way you don't have to deal with anybody else. It seems right up your alley."

"Enough is enough," Catherine said, stepping between them.

"It's okay, Catherine. Let Sara say what she needs to say."

Sara's eyes instantly became glassy. "So you finally want to talk about this? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm letting you off the hook. So live behind your bugs and crossword puzzles. I don't care. Just leave me out of it."

"Sara, I'll take you home. You shouldn't be alone," Macy offered.

"I'm not going home, Macy. I'm going to a friend's house. Thanks, though."

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked. She knew the answer before the question even left her mouth. Everyone else knew it too.

"Hank's?" Greg asked, the anger apparent in his voice.

She walked away without saying another word. She didn't realize that everyone else was on her heels out the door.

"STOP," Grissom yelled to her, but she kept walking.

Greg and Nick caught her before she could get in her car. She turned to see the rest of the team.

"What the hell?"

"If you want to leave, that's fine. We'll take you home."

"I just told you-"

Grissom took two long strides towards her.

"I don't' give a fuck what you said. Understand that? If you want to hate me, that's fine. I'll be damned if I see you go back to that lying, cheating-"

"Oh, here we go. Please explain to me how what he did was any worse than what you did, Grissom. I'm dying to hear this."

"Sara, I am trying to make this right, I really am. You're not making it easy."

"You came and saw me one time after I got out of the hospital. I was stupid enough to sleep with you a second time. I needed it, though, just as badly as you did. And then nothing. No phone calls…You barely spoke to me at work. Why should I make this easier for you?"

"Okay. You two obviously have a lot to talk about. I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that there is too much information. Sara, why don't you just let Grissom take you home?"

"Thanks, Warrick. I really appreciate that, but no thanks."

"Sara, after all this, you shouldn't be alone. I know that you've been feeling better, but-"

"Did you get sick again? Was it an infection-"

Grissom was standing directly in front of her. Everybody was crowding around her. She was starting to feel claustrophobic, and leaned against her car.  
"I'm fine. It wasn't an infection. I just had motion sickness on the plane when we came back from San Francisco. That's all."

Catherine and Macy weren't convinced. They had watched Sara get sick several times on their shopping trip. She was sick before they even got on the plane.

"Listen, I was only trying to piss you off when I said I was going to Hank's. I haven't talked to him since we broke up. I'm going home, taking a shower, and going to bed. That's it."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow."

After she left, everyone turned to Grissom.

"What the hell? How can you just let her leave like that?"

"Pushing her is going to make it worse. You know how she can be. I'll give her a little bit, then I'll go over there. She'll be pissed, but I'll go."

"Smart man."

"Yeah, sure. Remember that she knows how to hide a body."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom let himself into her apartment after knocking and waiting for almost fifteen minutes. Her apartment was dark, with an exception of the small lamp that sat on her desk in the corner of her living room.

"Sara?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

He moved fluidly through her small apartment, like he had been there so many times before. He hadn't been there in several weeks, but it wasn't like anything had changed. He came to visit her when she got out of the hospital, while she was still on medical leave from work. His intention was to drop off paperwork and get out of there as quickly as possible.

However, barely four steps inside the door, her lips were on his, and she was dragging him down onto the living room floor. He tried to pull away from her, knowing that is was a horrible mistake.

"Sara-"

"Sshh. Now. Please."

She was already reaching for his belt buckle. When her lips nipped at his earlobe, he came undone. He was trying to tug her shirt forcefully over her head when his hands brushed over a large scar on her shoulder. His hands stilled immediately.

"Am I hurting you?"

He searched her face for an answer. He hadn't realized his full weight was on her. Even with the plush carpet beneath her, she must have been uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll make it better. I promise I'll make it better."

He kissed the scar on her shoulders, and then the smaller ones on her stomach. His lips dipped below her navel, just a few inches above the top of her jeans. When his fingers reached for the button and zipper her body jerked beneath his. Her jeans and panties removed, he smiled against the smooth skin of her thigh.  
"You don't have to…I just want you. Need you. Now, Gil."

He heard her, but had no intention of stopping. Having Sara almost completely naked beneath him, close to begging for mercy, was a dream come true. In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong. So very wrong, but he was going to draw it out as long as he could.

He paused briefly between her thighs before touching her with his tongue. His name was a soft whisper on her lips. He flicked his tongue lightly over her before parting her with his fingers and tasting her fully. Sara's breath caught in the back of her throat as her body arched. 

He gave her twenty full seconds to recover, and when he couldn't stand it any longer, he thrust into her in one smooth motion. He paused, trying to gain some composure. His forehead came to rest on hers. "Jesus," was all he could say.

"Perfect, Gil. Fucking perfect," she whispered as he set the pace. She was already close to completion again.

Her teeth bit into the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. Her tongue grazed the area to dull the sting. He thrust into her hard, burying himself to the hilt. Sara cried out, her body tightening around him.

"I think I'm-"

His hand clamped over her mouth as he thrust against her with everything he had. Her body arched under his, taking him deeper and taking everything he had to give.

Sara was the first to feel the explosion of pleasure. She called out to Grissom, who joined her in the last moments of her climax.

They lay together on the floor, their bodies relaxing as the haze lifted from them. Sara placed a small kiss on the hollow of his neck.

"Damn. Thanks. I needed that."

"Mmmm. Me too."

Grissom snapped out of his daydream, and found himself standing in the middle of Sara's kitchen. He wondered if it was a good idea for him to be there. If would be a better idea to leave.

He wanted to make sure she was alright. Then he would leave her be. There was a trail of clothing starting in the hallway that led to her bedroom. Shoes than stockings, her dress, a filmy black slip. Warning bells were going off in his head as he entered her bedroom.

Sara was sleeping peacefully in bed on top of the covers. Grissom smiled at the sight of her in a t-shirt and a pair of panties.

He spoke her name softly, but she didn't stir. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then his pants. He struggled with his bow tie and his dress shirt. He stopped when he was down to a t-shirt and boxers. So much for checking on her and leaving. He pulled back the covers and climbed in bed beside her.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, reaching for the lamp on her bedside table. It gave Grissom the chance to pull back the covers from underneath her. Before she could turn the light on, his hands closed around her small waist and pulled her towards him. He threw the covers over her, and she fought to move away from him, but his hands remained tightly around her.

"Get your hands off me, and get the hell out of my bed"  
Her struggling only made him pull her harder against him. She kept on pulling away, though, and because of the friction, he was rock hard.

"You've GOT to be kidding me."

"I didn't come here for this. If you would stop fighting-"

"If you would let go-"

He yanked her roughly against him, catching her full attention. "I'm not letting go. So stop trying to move away. "

"Grissom, please leave." Her voice was soft. "Please."

He turned her to face him, shifting a leg between hers. It was more intimate than he meant for it to be, but didn't move. He noticed the tears on her cheeks, and his thumbs brushed them away softly.

"Not feeling as good as you let on? By the look of the clothes in the hallway, you barely made it in here."

"You don't have to pretend to care."

"You're right. I don't have to pretend."

"Why did you come here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. You were upset, and Macy said that you had been sick…I didn't plan on staying."

"Then leave."

Grissom brushed his fingertips over her stomach, where the skin had become bare as her shirt shifted around her.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I hate this. I hate that I want you here. Your stupid leg between mine…I feel your hard glare. Your hot breath on my neck. I hate it."

"And what? Do you think that I'm happy about all of this? I like having my personal space, and yet when I'm around you, I can't help but hope that you'll invade it. I can't be this close to you and NOT touch you, Sara. There have only been a few times where I have wanted something so badly that it hurts."

"You can't keep coming over like this, though. You're going to have to make up your mind. Either you want this or you don't."

"I'm trying to get it together, Sara."

"There are about a million things we need to talk about."

"And we will. In the morning. We're both tired. There's no sense getting into it. We'll feel better after getting some rest. Agreed?"

"Alright."

Sara knew he was right, but she couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She was going to follow through with her plans. He was going to hate her no matter her decisions. She had to protect herself at any cost, even if it meant losing him forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The CSI characters don't belong to me.  
Rating: M

Sweet Anger 2 Chapter Two

Kansas City was a much smaller city than Las Vegas. Sara loved it, though. She didn't realize how much she needed a change of scenery. Small town life had never really appealed to her, but when the lab offered her the position, she took it. She never thought that she would live in the Midwest, that was for sure.

Her last couple of weeks in Vegas had kept her busy. She spent a lot of time with the team, even after officially giving her notice, and resigning from her position.

Grissom tried to get her to change her mind when she first gave her two week's notice. He didn't try again. He barely spoke to her at all, even skipped out on her going away party. She understood why, and didn't hold it against him. Once her mind was made up, there was no point trying to get her to change it.

Her three bedroom condo was much larger, and a lot cheaper than what she was used to. It was in a good neighborhood, and many of her neighbors welcomed her with house warming gifts and food. She chalked it up to southern hospitality. She really missed her friends, but she was enjoying the thrill of meeting new ones.

She spent the first couple of weeks unpacking what she did have, and shopping for what she didn't. She was getting as much done as possible, trying to keep her mind off of other things. Her plan was working until there was a knock on her door, only several weeks after moving.

"Oh my God! Catherine! Hi, come in."

"Hi, Sara. It's good to see you."

After a long hug, Catherine followed her into the apartment.

"This place is great. Much better than the last place. You've worked hard. Fast too."

"I didn't have much to unpack."

"You got all new furniture?"

"Sure did. The new lab paid for all the moving expenses, so I used the money I saved on furniture."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Show me the rest"  
"Ugh..Sure. I'll show you the downstairs first. You've seen the living room. Follow me.'

They spent a lot of time going through the kitchen, discussing the tile floors and oak cabinets. Catherine had been surprised when she found the walls in Sara's office covered in butterfly specimens.

"Wow. I had no idea you like them."

"They're all from Grissom. He sent them about a week after I left."

"They were all his."

"What? Really?"

"I was there when he was packing them. He couldn't stand to look at them anymore."

"I see."

"I didn't come here to talk about him, though. Come on, show me the rest."

"Alright."

Sara's room was upstairs and she had spent a lot of time decorating it.

"This surprises me."

"You don't like it?"

"No. I love it. It's very comfortable. Country."

"I fell in love with it. You're right, though. It's very country."

After checking out the roomy bathroom, Sara headed for the stairs.

"Wait. What's this room?" She asked, pointing to the door across from Sara's room.

"Oh, I'm just using it for storage. It's a mess-"

"I have a teenage daughter. I don't mind a mess."

After opening the door, she took three small steps backwards. Her hands covered her mouth as she stood there in shock.

"It's okay, Cath. Breathe."

"That's…It's…"

"Catherine Willows speechless?"

"You're-"

"Yes I am. Go on in, take a look around."

The walls were painted a soft hue of yellow. The furniture was dark oak, matching most of the country furnishings throughout the rest of the apartment. There were hundreds of different color accessories to compliment both.  
"It's perfect."

"Thank you."

"Does-"

"No. You're the one and only."

"How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"Oh honey. That's why you were sick?"

She only nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It would only make things harder."

"For who?"

Grissom.

"I needed him to choose on his own. I didn't want to force his hand on this, Catherine."

"He would choose you, Sara. Now and then, no force required."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are."

"There's only one way to find out."

"How can I tell him?"

"You'll figure it out."

"I can't just leave here. I haven't even started my job!"

"You'll figure that out, too."

"You won't tell him before I come back?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret."

She leaned in real close.

"Our kids will be very close."

"Lindsay is almost-"

"Not Linds."

"Then-"

"You're getting warmer"  
"Sweet Jesus."

"I don't think he necessarily had anything to do with it."

"Does Warrick know?"

"I think he knew before I did."

"Everybody else?"

"Not yet. Soon."

"This is crazy. Both of us. At the same time."

"Does it make you feel any better?"

"Oddly enough, yes."

"Good. Now get your ass in gear. I'm taking you home."

"I am home, Cath."

"Then I'm taking you where you belong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, let's get back to this. Nick, Warrick…that's you two clowns," he said pointing to the two of them, "you two have a smash and grab."

"Are you kidding? This is the third-" Nick stopped suddenly.

"What?" Grissom asked, turning around.

Sara was standing in the doorway. She was back. He had no idea.

"Hi guys."

"Sara!" Greg yelped happily, almost running towards her, and lifting her off the ground in a bear hug.

"Greg! Put me down! Now, Greg."

"Sorry."

"I didn't know-" Grissom began.

"It's kind of a surprise." She smiled at Catherine. The small gesture didn't pass on Grissom, and he shot her a dirty look.

"How long are you here for?"

"I don't-"

"She's here for me. For moral support."

Sara shot her a questioning glance.  
"I have an announcement, and there's no time like the present."

"Catherine, maybe we should-"

"Guys," she started, looking at everyone. Her gaze held on to Warrick's. "I'm pregnant."

Nobody moved or said anything. They stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"So am I," Sara confessed softly, turning toward Grissom. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Everybody began talking all at once, the shock finally wearing off. Catherine and Sara pregnant. It was insane.

Catherine hugged Sara tightly.

"Thanks for breaking the ice."

"Hey, no problem."

"How did this happen?" Grissom finally asked.

"Do we really have to explain this to you? You're a doctor for crying out loud."

"Shut up, Catherine."

"Hey! Don't you dare take this out on her."

"I need some air. I need to think."

He took a few steps back and headed for his office.

"You better think twice before you walk out that goddamn door, Gil."

"What did you expect, Sara?"

"I expect for you to act like a man. Apparently it was wishful thinking. I shouldn't have come back. I know that now."

"So you weren't going to tell me at all?"

"No, but a friend pointed out that you had a right to choose, no matter what your choice. I didn't mean to throw it out there in front of everyone."

"Catherine can you…Never mind. Warrick, take these."

He handed them the assignment slips.

"I'm not impaired," Catherine noted.

Grissom was already grabbing Sara's hand, leading her from the room.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, but this is fucking nuts."

"I know, Greg. Trust me, I know"  
"I'd say you're glowing, Cath."

"Thanks, Nicky."

"Man this one-sided. You guys are my friends. I'm the father. No congratulations for me?" Warrick asked.

"You're the father?"

"Real funny, Greggo. I just remembered why I like Nicky more than you." 


End file.
